


Harry Potter and the Curse of Immortality!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Reviews: 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harry froze. Moments later four figures stepped out of the shadows. Two males and two females. They sat down and one of the females spoke,</p></blockquote>





	1. Default Chapter

A/n: I DON'T own the Hp stuff… anything you do not recognize from the hp series is mine. Please read, and then review…

* * *

It was Halloween when Harry was hit by lighting. He, Hermione and Ron had, had a huge fight and Harry had been walking around the lake, while a huge storm raged on. It was midnight when lighting struck him. Harry was knocked out, but did not die. Harry was taken to the hospital wing, were he still remains now.

It has been 7 weeks since the accident and Albus Dumbledore was starting to get worried. If Harry didn't wake up soon… he didn't know what he would do. Albus didn't understand why Harry didn't die or why they couldn't wake him. Albus now was sitting beside Harry thinking. What was he to tell the public about Harry? He didn't even know who to tell his school. Time was running out and Voldemort was getting stronger and was attacking muggles and Muggle-born all over London. Albus was getting old and this war was staring to take its toll.

Albus was brought out of thought, when her heard footsteps hurrying towards him.

"Albus…" Called McGonagall, "You need to see this…"

Albus stood and followed her out of the wing. They walked up to his office.

"What's going on?" He Asked.

"I don't really understand… I was walking up to your office, looking for you, when I heard voices coming for it. I opened the door and I was face to face with Sirius, James and Lily. I don't understand what they were don't there… I thought they were dead. They asked me to find you… so I did." She explained.

"I see…" Said Albus before opening the door into his office.

McGonagall had been right. He stood there in shock for a moment, until Lily spoke,

"Albus… nice to see you again." She said kindly.

"How?" He said quietly.

"We don't know so we came to you." Replied James.

"I see… but I don't know what happened… maybe it has something to do with the storm, on Halloween…" He mumbled, "When did you… are…"

"Come back to life?" offered Lily.

Albus nodded.

"Few hours ago. We came right here." Said Lily.

"I still don't understand how this could of happened." Said Albus.

There was an eerie silence, but madam Pomfrey, who ran into the office, soon broke it.

"His awake!" She happily.

"Is he alright?" Albus asked.

"Yes… perfectly fine, no side affects or anything. It's like it never happened. Did you find out how this could happen?" Asked madam Pomfrey.

"Really… that's strange… nothing wrong you say… no I didn't find anything out. I we see him?" He replied.

"Yes, yes of course." She Said.

Albus turned to James, Lily and Sirius, who hadn't said a thing, "Excuse me, I want be long. If you have any questions Minerva will answer then."

They all nodded, then Albus and madam Pomfrey left, towards the hospital wing.

Back in the hospital wing, Harry was sitting on his bed, reading. When the headmaster walked in, he looked up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Albus.

"Fine, Professor. Do you know what happened to me? All I remember is that I was out for a walk and then I fell and everything went black." Said Harry.

"You were hit by lighting. We don't understand how you lived, but ever since then very strange things have been happening, I was hoping you might know the answer."

"I was WHAT?" Harry Said a little distressed, "and there's nothing wrong with me?"

"It seemed like it never happened, no side affects."

Harry there sat shocked. Soon he over came it and asked,

"What strange things?"

Albus looked at the ground.

"Professor? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine… it's just the a few hours ago… your parents and Sirius came back from the dead and are now in my office."

"What? How?"

"We don't really know how this happened. We believe it had something to do this the storm."

"Oh… umm… wow… I didn't expect this."

"Well… I need to get back to my office. I'll come back and we can talk later. Good evening."

"Goodbye Professor." Harry said and Albus left.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to Harry and handed him a dreamless sleep potion.

"Here drink this. You'll need it." She said.

As soon as Harry drank the potion he felt his eyelids get heavy and he was soon asleep.

Harry found himself standing in a semi-dark room. There were a few torches on the wall. In the middle of the room was a large, round table that seated five. Along the walls were also doors leading off to… well Harry didn't know.

"We have been waiting for you…"

* * *

A/n: Review please… I know you want to… no flames… if I can be helped, thanks! 


	2. Default Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry froze. Moments later four figures stepped out of the shadows. Two males and two females. They sat down and one of the females spoke,

_"We have been waiting for you…"_

Harry froze. Moments later four figures stepped out of the shadows. Two males and two females. They sat down and one of the females spoke,

"Hello, Harry. We have been waiting for you. I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, and they are Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff." Then motioned for him to sit.

Harry who was still in shock, sat down in the spear set.

"We brought you here because it is time for us to pass on own power and knowledge. Ever since you entered this school we have known you were the one we were looking for. We have been waiting a long time for this and we believe this is the best time to tell you about your destiny." Said Rowena.

A ring and an amulet appeared in front of Harry. The ring was made of the finest silver, with blue gems and engraved with ancient runes. The amulet was made of the same silver and with yellow gemstones and was engraved with ancient runes, like the ring.

"This ring is the ring of knowledge. It has you will need to known placed in it. Once you put it on it will never come off and never wear or get damaged." Said Helga.

"And this amulet will increase your senses, speed and will help control your magic. It has the same charms and the ring." Said Godric.

Harry found it hard to speak so he nodded and placed the ring on his finger and the amulet around his neck.

"Harry, you are a powerful wizard, more powerful then people think. You will do great things but with that comes a great price. You will be immortal. You must use your power for good and help people. The Wizarding world will need you soon, time will be trying to repair the damage of time and you will be needed." Said Helga.

"We will talk to you again soon, to explain more about your magic and what time will ask of you. Until then we bid you goodbye." Said Salazar.

The room started to fade and Harry slept peacefully for the next few hours.

Harry woke was a groan. He felt something around his neck and looked down. It was the amulet the founders had given him. So the dream was real, he thought. He also noticed he didn't need his glasses. Madam Pomfrey brought out some food for him. After he had eaten he was free to go. He dressed and left. It felt good to stretch his limbs and walk around again. He hadn't noticed how stiff he had been. His mind was on other things. His parent, Sirius, the dream, what the founders had said, his curse and getting hit by lighting was a lot to take in. Harry was walking around the corridors. Everyone was in there last class so Harry went up to the Gryffindor common room to enjoy the quiet. He knew he was no longer friends with Ron and Hermione, the fight had been the last straw. Even if they apologized he didn't think he could ever forgive then.

Harry slumped into a chair in the corner and closed his eyes. Soon the common room started to fill. If was about an hour before dinner so Harry decided to got outside and walk around the grounds. He needed time to think. It was hard to believe what had happened, in this small space of time. The fresh air helped him clear his mind. He walked for another 30 minutes before he was disturbed.

Professor McGonagall found him sitting on some rocks beside the lakes.

"Good evening Mr. Potter." She said.

"Hey, Professor. Did you want something?" Asked Harry.

"The Headmaster wanted me to tell you, you were excused from classes this week. So you can get back into the swing of things again and be ready for a lot of hard work next week. You missed so much work. I don't know how you're going to catch up."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine"

"Well if you need any help I'm always open. See you at dinner." She said and started to walk back up to the castle.

"Thank you." Called Harry after her. She turned back and gave him a small smile.

Harry sat alone at dinner. He didn't really feel like eating or talking so as soon as dinner was over he went back outside, to wonder the grounds again. After a while Remus, who was back teaching DADA, walked up to Harry. He looked tired and still had shabby robes.

"Hey Harry."

"Oh... Hello Remus."

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit odd."

"I'm fine. Just a lot to think about, you know."

Remus nodded. "Have you seen your parents yet?"

"Not yet."

"Oh… do you want to go see them?"

"Umm… sure… I guess..."

Remus gave Harry a small smile, before he led Harry up to the rooms where his parents and Sirius were waiting.

"You'll be fine. They'll love you." Said Remus.

Harry nodded as they walked though the portrait. To Harry's surprise the room they had just enter was the same in his dream. The table, with five chairs was still in the middle of the room, the doors were still there and there were four portraits handing on the wall. Harry didn't notice the portraits last time because the lighting was poor last time. Each portrait was of one of the four founders.

There was only one person sitting at the table, Sirius. He was looking a lot better then he had before he was sent to prison, he looked a lot the he did in Harry's photo album, but older. When Remus and Harry entered Sirius jumped on and gave Harry a hug.

"Harry, it's so good to see you again. I really missed you." He said.

"Same."

Sirius lat go of Harry and they sat down. Harry sat in the same spot as he had in the dream. Harry was so confused but he was also happy to have Sirius and his parents back.

"So… this is weird." Said Sirius.

Remus nodded and Harry looked around the room. Rowena winked at Harry.

"Where's Lily and James?" asked Remus, breaking the odd silence.

"With Dumbledore." Replied Sirius.

There was another silence.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Dumbledore brought me and Remmy here." Said Sirius.

"Your in our meeting room. I have no idea how your headmaster got in here." Said Godric.

Everyone turned to look at Godric.

"What do you mean?" Asked Remus.

"What I mean is this room was made so that when we, the founders, needed somewhere where we could meet, without anyone else intruding. We put charms all around it so that the only people that could get accesses where the people we told about it. It was hidden behind a portrait in hopes that it wouldn't be found after we died until we returned." Said Godric.

"Return? Asked Harry.

"You'll find out soon… but now is not the best time to tell you, because your headmaster is about to come back." Answered Godric.

"Harry shouldn't you be getting back to your dorm? It's almost curfew." Said Remus.

"Fine… I can see when I'm not wanted." Said Harry and he left, with a grin.

"I saw that!" Called Sirius.

"You were meant too." Harry called back.

"Brat." Muttered Sirius.

  
**A/n: thanks for the reviews. If there's any spelling, grammar errors please point then out, kindly. I'm not that crash hot at spelling. PLEASE review!**   



	3. Harry Potter and the Curse of Immortality! chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _Brat." Muttered Sirius._

" _Brat." Muttered Sirius._

Harry was about to turn the corner when the headmaster called him.

"Harry… can we speak to you, for a moment." Asked Albus.

"Umm… Yeh… sure…" Said Harry and he walked over to Albus, James and Lily.

Albus lead them back into the room where Remus and Sirius currently are.

"So… come crawling back. Have you?" Sirius asked Harry.

"No, I don't crawl." Replied Harry.

"Brat." Sirius muttered again.

"I heard that."

"Ahem…"

Everyone turned to look at Albus.

"I do believe we have better things to do then argue. Now if you could get back on track. Before I let you all catch up, we need to work out living arrangements. I think it would be easiest if I put you up in the guest rooms. Harry do you want to move or stay in the tower?"

"Move, Sir."

"Alright, I'll let the house-elves know, so they can bright down your stuff. If you would kindly follow me, I'll show you, your new living arrangements."

Their new rooms were on the second floor. It was a portrait entrance. Inside was a large common room, decked out in blue, black and silver. There was a large fireplace, armchairs and couches were scattered everywhere, with a plush rug in the middle of the room. There were stairs leading upwards, into the rooms. There were four bedrooms, complete with bathrooms. They were all decked out in the same blue, black and silver as the common room. The furniture was classy but comfortable.

After Albus gave them a tour, he left them, saying he had some work to do.

Harry, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius sat around the fire.

"What's it like being dead? Asked Sirius.

"Hey, weren't you dead?" asked Harry.

"I was? Yeh I was too." Sirius said.

"You do know that was a crap way to start a conversion?" Said James.

"So…" asked Sirius.

"Anyway… Harry your parents, Lily, James you're son…" said Remus.

Lily got up and gave Harry a hug. It looked like she was crying.

"Told you!" James hissed in Sirius' ear, then went to hug Harry.

Lily, James, Harry, Sirius and Remus stayed up late that night talking about anything they could think of. Harry, Sirius and Remus found out that Lily and Kames were back late because Dumbledore was telling then about Harry, Where he lives, what happened to him at school and about Harry getting hit by lighting. He didn't go into great detail because he felt that if they wanted to know anything else they should ask Harry. He only told them because he knew Harry couldn't take the stress of haven't to bring up all the pain and memories.

The next morning was Wednesday. They all woke late. When they were ready they meet up in the common room for breakfast, talking about whatever they didn't cover last night. Harry decided not to tell then about what the founders had told him and that he was immortal. He still had trouble comprehending it all, himself.

Harry excused himself after eating breakfast and went for a walk.

Over the next few weeks leading up to the Christmas holidays, went fast for Harry. If he wasn't in class, he was getting to know his parents or studding so he could pass his N.E.W.T.S that he would be taking this year.

A few days later the Ministry has declared Sirius free. Harry and his parents were very happy for Sirius, but Sirius had been over the moon and about it.

A week before the Christmas holidays the headmaster and the professors were getting worried. The portraits and ghosts where keeping to themselves and the founder were about the only ones that were acting normally. Harry knew there was something up, when the headmaster had announced that everyone _had_ to go home for the holidays. Some people protested but the headmaster stuck by what he had said. Harry, Sirius, Remus and his parents were going to stay at head quarts because they had nowhere else to go.

The Monday before the holidays the professors where starting to get edgy. Harry was now starting to feel it to. Hogwarts was changing. Harry knew because of the training he got from the founders. They told him he was connected to Hogwarts, when the connection was strong enough Harry would be able to know what's going on in the castle, better then the headmaster. They had also taught him to use it metamorphoses abilities, him multi-magus abilities and telepathic abilities. They helped him with other things like schoolwork, gaining knowledge, giving him pointers as he learnt dueling and swordplay, and what ever else he needed help on. Even thought they couldn't really help, because they were paintings, they could give him pointers and help with theory and stuff like that.

Harry had a few friends, after him fight with Ron and Hermione, some people didn't want to talk to him anymore. Ginny, Neville, Luna and a few others still talked to him, but he was a little distant and kept diapering, every now and again.

This particular Monday was different though. Everyone was at breakfast, went it happened. Harry felt the wards wreaking fast, he wasn't to worried because they were still there, but by then end of breakfast the wards were dead, they had failed. Harry finished his meal and excused himself and went out side and as under a tree by the lake. From where he sat he had a good view of Hogwarts, facing the front doors. Harry didn't have to wait long because soon the students started walking outside, by year and anyone else after then. The professors were watching all of them with care. The last to exit was the headmaster. Everyone was heading towards the other side of the lake, not far from him. It seemed the headmaster had noticed too.

Just as the headmaster and the last of the staff were about five meters away from the castle one of the right towers collapsed. It looked like invisible giants were hitting the castle a huge force. The sound was tremendous, sounding like a stampeding herd of elephants. The castle started to fall before their eyes. Everyone's belonging and the furniture that was in the castle seemed to disappear. Most people stood and watched as the beloved school fell but there were some how sat down and even a few fainted.

Soon they couldn't see the castle because of the dust. There was so much dust that they couldn't even see the rubble from the falling school. When the dust cleared the first thing they could see was a huge pile of stone. After everyone got over the shook of what they saw they begin to see that there were five four people standing in front of the rubble.

Harry recognized then straight away. They were the founders and someone Harry had only been told about. Harry was surprised at how they had come back but was still a little upset about the fact that they didn't tell him about this. The founders and the other person, a woman, made their way over to the students and Dumbledore went to greet them…

* * *

  
 **A/N: Please review.**   
**Harry didn't go see his parent's straight away cause that's is the way I want it!**

 **Thanks for the reviews. The more review the more I'm motivated to write. You're all coolies.**

 **Cya.**


	4. Harry Potter and the Curse of Immortality! Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The founders and the other person, a woman, made their way over to the students and Dumbledore went to greet them…_

_The founders and the other person, a woman, made their way over to the students and Dumbledore went to greet them…_

The headmaster, the founders and the woman, who had long black hair, warm blue eyes, tall about 5'8, skinny and had pale skin, talked quietly before the headmaster tuned to the students.

"May I have your attention please…" all the students turned towards the headmaster. "… I am sorry to tell you that our beloved Hogwarts will never be the same again, you all will be sent back home and will be notified when the school will be reopened. On a lighter note, I would like to introduce you to Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady Helga Hufflepuff, Lord Salazar Slytherin and Lady Alysse Gryffindor-Slytherin."

Everyone was shocked. Harry, who was still hadn't moved. Suddenly realized who Alysse was. She was Salazar's brother's and Godric's sister's daughter, Niece of Godric and Salazar. The founders had told him about her, but they never said anything about her coming back with them.

The founders and Alysse were talking quietly while Dumbledore addressed his students, Harry couldn't hear what Dumbledore was saying, because he was talking much softer, so he just watched the scene before him. The students slowly got up and started walking to the front gate. He guessed Dumbledore was sending then all home. Harry's Parents, Sirius and Remus walked of the grounds, before leaving though they turned back to look at Harry. Most of the teachers went with the students but a few stayed behind to talk to the headmaster. Dumbledore talked to the remaining staff for a moment, before they too left the school.

 **Alysse's POV**

Dumbledore now turned to talk to the founder and Alysse started looking around. She saw a young boy about the age of 17. He had longish midnight black hair, was extremely pale, he had a small skinny build. She couldn't see how tall be was because he saw sitting staring into the lake; she also couldn't see his eyes. He looked a lot like her uncle, Salazar but she noticed he was wearing a Gryffindor robe. He looked a lot like her uncle actually. She watched him for quiet some time until Salazar started talking to her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her quietly.

"Who is that?" she asked, quietly, pointing to the boy by the lake.

Salazar had a closer look at the boy, "That's Harry Potter. You know the one I was talking about?"

She nodded, "He doesn't look like a Potter to me."

"Yes, his not like the rest of his line, like people think, his different. You will see when you get to know him."

Alysse nodded, in understanding.

 **Normal POV.**

Harry sat watching the ripples made but little insects skinning the water in the lake. He felt someone watching him but he didn't look up. Soon he got bored, he got up and started walking over to the founders, Alysse and the headmaster, very slowly. Harry soon was close enough to hear what they were saying, and it didn't interest him. About 5 meters away Helga looked up and saw Harry.

"Harry, it's good to see you." She said as he stopped beside her.

"Hello Helga, That was a cool entrance." He said.

"Hello Harry." Said Rowena.

"Hello." He said.

Salazar and Godric gave him a smile.

"Harry this is Alysse." Said Helga.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." He greeted her.

Alysse smiled and winked at him before turning back to the headmaster.

"Do you have anyway for us to stay while we reconstructed Hogwarts?" Asked Godric.

"I will set up rooms back at headquarters for the order of the Phoenix. If you would allow me?" Replied the headmaster.

He pulled out a quill and turned it into a port key, then help it out for everyone. They touched the Port Key and they were all whisked off to Headquarters.

 **Alysse's POV.**

Alysse watched for the corner of her eye, Harry got up and started walked towards them. Helga and Rowena greeted him. She could now see him at his full height. He was tall about 6'2. He had bright green, piercing eyes; they seemed to look straight into your very soul. When he spoke you could feel power that hidden inside him, his voice was sharp and his words were pronounced perfectly. She was brought out of thought when Helga said her name. She gave Harry a small smile and a wink.

Dumbledore soon pulled out a port key; she placed her finger on it graceful and was whisked away to somewhere.

 **Normal POV.**

They arrived in the kitchen at headquarters. They were all standing. The room was looking just like it had for years now. Dumbledore gestured them to follow him. He tock then up to the guest rooms on the third story. Harry had bid then goodnight on the second story and when to his room.

"Here we are." Accounted Dumbledore.

They were facing the entrance of a hallway that had five doors.

"There is one room for each of you." Said Dumbledore.

The first is for Godric, Second for Salazar, third for Helga, Forth for Rowena and the fifth was for Alysse. After Dumbledore bid the goodnight they retread to their respective rooms for the night.

The next morning Harry was up before everyone. He walked down to the kitchens and asked one of the house-elves to get him some breakfast. When the food was placed on the table Harry piled some bacon and eggs onto his plate. While he ate he read some of the teat he had brought down with him.

The founders and Alysse entered just as Harry swallowed his last mouth full.

"Good Morning!" He said happily.

"Morning" They greeted, kindly.

They sat down and started to pile food on their plates. They ate silently as Harry read his text. When they had eaten they started talking quietly about the plans to rebuild Hogwarts.

An hour or so later everyone came down for breakfast. The other people staying at headquarters were Sirius, Remus, and Harry's parents, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks and a few other order members.

When they all had said their good mornings and Lily had hugged Harry before sitting down, Dumbledore asked the founders when they were going to start rebuilding Hogwarts and if they needed any help.

"We will start today, if we can. We have decided it will be the same but with a few modifications." Replied Godric.

"We want need anyone apart from Alysse and Harry. If we need anyone else we shall ask." Replied Salazar.

"Harry? Way do you need Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"You will understand later." Said Rowena.

"When will you be going?" asked Dumbledore.

"Would it be alright if we go now. We have a lot of work to do. If we work fast we can be finished before term starts." Said Helga.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Asked Helga.

Harry gave a small nod and stood with the others. They bid everyone goodbye before taking the port key Dumbledore had set up for then.

 **A/N: Please review.**

 **Thanks for your reviews. You all rox.**

 **Everyone's stuff, when is disappeared it was sent to there homes or in Harry's cause headquarters. The furniture was sent to the Hogwarts volt.**

 **ultra-violet-catastrophy: the wards are what help protect people and the building.**

 **Athenakitty: the Dursley's aren't dead… I might have them killed later I don't know.**

 **It took the ministry a few weeks because they started looking into the case before he came alive again.**

 **Harry will tell everyone soon. We'll find out about the fight soon, d/w.**


	5. Harry Potter and the Curse of Immortality! Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Harry gave a small nod and stood with the others. They bid everyone goodbye before taking the port key Dumbledore had set up for them._

_Harry gave a small nod and stood with the others. They bid everyone goodbye before taking the port key Dumbledore had set up for them._

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Godric turned to Harry and Alysse,

"Harry, since you know how to control the elements and we don't, we're giving you the job of rebuilding Hogwarts. It may seem hard for you but you will soon understand and get better. Alysse we want you to help us rebuild the wards around the property and then just help Harry out in anyway you can. We have a few things to take care of, you do not have to worry about furnishing Hogwarts we will be that for you."

Harry was shocked to say the least, but as soon as he herd this everything he needed to know surfaced in the head and a few ideas started ticking over.

Alysse didn't seem to worry about her task but she wanted know kwon what they founder had to do that was so important that they couldn't help, so she asked them,

"What will you be doing? I mean if you're not helping Harry and making wards, what do you have to do?"

"Making the wards will take at least a week for a place this size and then after we have to work out some other ways to protect this school. We also need to talk to the sorting hat he seems to be to easily corrupt these days. We are old and do not have as much energy as we used too." Answered Helga.

"I see… are you sure Harry can do this on his own? I mean his just 17." Asked Alysse.

Harry didn't hear what was being said because he was to deep in thought. He didn't mind rebuilding the castle because he now could make it look more elegant and impressive just by using basic materials, well basic to him anyway.

"Just because his only 17 doesn't mean he is weak, he is stronger then all five of us and he knows what needs to be done. Hogwarts is his home and he knows everything about it, from what we told him and what he found out himself." Said Rowena.

"Oh… When do we get started on the wards?" Alysse inquired, still not totally convinced.

"Now." Replied Salazar, happily.

Everyone watched as Salazar walked away towards the edge of the school.

"Are you coming?" He yelled at them, it also seemed to get Harry out of his thoughts.

They walked after him and Harry walked over to the pile of rubble that is all that is left of Hogwarts.

Harry had decided that this Hogwarts should be more magnificent, not just made out of ordinary old stone like the last one. He had come to a decision to make it out of marble, black marble to be precise. He was hoping there was enough silver left in the earth, without him having to reach out really far, so that he could use to make doors, archways and anything else that it could be used for.

The first thing he did was banish the rubble to the earth, but leaving a smooth surface of ground that would be the resting place of the new and better Hogwarts. When the rubble was gone he closed his eyes and focused on finding the marble he needed. It took him some time to find it, when he did he started to bright it up to the surface. An hour later he was bringing up the last large block of marble. The marble was a clear black with no damage, upon it.

When the last bit was in place he decided to have a break. Harry walked over to the lake and stretched out under a tree.

Harry got back to work half-an-hour later. First he started making the dungeons and he had decided that he should make another chamber of secrets. It took him four hours to complete this.

He had another break and got himself some food. Harry wasn't very tired because he had had lots of practice before hand. After about an hour, he got back to work.

He worked much slower because he was getting tired and the work was getting complicated now. He needed to take more care because he needed to make windows; there were more rooms and passageways to create, when working on the first story.

For the next few hours he worked and only got the great hall and the entrance hall completed before it was time to go back to headquarters to rest and eat.

Arriving at headquarters Alysse and the founders asked him how he was going. They were in the kitchen that was empty apart from them. Everyone seemed to be somewhere else.

"How far did you get today?" Asked Salazar.

"Fine, I got the dungeons, a new chamber of secrets, the great hall and entrance hall finished." Harry answered proudly.

Alysse, Godric, Rowena and Helga were shocked. Salazar wasn't the least bit shocked. He knew Harry could do that and he wasn't surprise. Harry had spent also of time talking to he so he knew Harry pretty well.

"So… How did you go? Asked Harry.

"OMG! You really did that in one day?" asked Helga.

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question." Said Harry, starting to get uncomfortable with all the attention.

"And his not even tired!" Exclaimed Rowena.

"That's amazing." Sighed Alysse, admiring the fact that he could work so fast.

Godric was now back to his normal state,

"Leave the poor boy along. He hasn't started to go great things yet. Give him a chance. Now what was your question?"

"I asked how did you go today?" Harry replied.

"We got some of the basics up, but it's a slow process, you know, building wards. Now I do believe it's almost time for some dinner." Stated Salazar.

Just as the last few words left his mouth, Lily and Tonks walked into the kitchen to start dinner, but when Lily saw that Harry was back, she ran over to him and gave him a hug,

"They didn't work you to hard did they?" She asked, motherly.

"No, no I'm fine. It was a great day; acutely we got a lot done. I'm just really hungry." Harry said, hoping he would get to eat soon.

"Dinner should be ready soon. I'll call you down, then." Lily Said.

Harry nodded and walked up to his room the change for dinner and wash up.

Dinner that night was a good time. Lots of members for the order came for dinner because there was going to be an order meeting right after dinner. Everyone talked while they ate.

It was very close to Christmas now. Outside it was starting to snow, it looked beautiful to see everything cover in fluffy white snow.

The founders, Alysse and Harry sat in the corner eating and talking about the plans for Hogwarts. Some people kept glancing at them and soon some people were trying to here what they were saying so they changed their topic.

"So… are you guys going to be at the order meeting?" asked Harry.

"I do believe we will be." Replied Helga.

"I'm not going. It sounds so boring and anyway if these anything I need to know Sal will tell me. Want you Sal?" Said Alysse.

Salazar nodded in agreement.

"Why aren't you going? How do you know you will find it boring if you haven't been before?" asked Harry.

"Knowing me, I'll fine it worst then listening to mum's speeches and I need to talk to you anyway." Alysse replied.

Harry just nodded and finished his Dinner.

 **A/N: What do you think? Please Review.**

 **Next we find out a little more about Alysse's past.**

 **What do you think about me making Alysse and Harry get together?**

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Cya**


	6. Harry Potter and the Curse of Immortality! Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Knowing me, I'll fine it worst then listening to mum's speeches and I need to talk to you anyway." Alysse replied._

_"Knowing me, I'll fine it worst then listening to mum's speeches and I need to talk to you anyway." Alysse replied._

Harry just nodded and finished his Dinner.

Harry and Alysse left a few minutes before the meeting had to start.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Harry.

"Not here. Can we go to your room?"

"Sure."

"Why do you want to talk to me?" asked Harry, when they arrived at his room and sat down.

"Well when I was younger, about 15, I had a fight this my best friends and I decided that I needed some time to think. So I went for a walk I didn't even care that it was snowing and freezing cold…"

"Wait! What has this got to do with anything?"

"Just wait, you'll find out soon. So anyway… I was walking around, when someone walked up behind me, I didn't see him or her, so I kept walking. They seemed to be following me, so I walked faster. I don't remember much after that because I blacked out. I was in a coma for 3 months. While I was in a coma, I had a dream or a vision, I don't really remember. I was sitting on a hilltop when an angel appeared to me…"

"Why are you telling me?"

"You'll see. Anyway… she said that I was very special, she said that when I would wake up, I would be an immortal. She said that one day I would meet another and would learn great things for them. After that dream I seemed to wake up from my coma. Everyone was overjoyed but my friends never spoke to me again…"

Alysse stopped for a moment to let the words sink into Harry.

"… And then about a week before Hogwarts fell, the same angel, at that time did I realize that she was my guardian angel, she told me about you and about Hogwarts. So I snuck into the school and found the paintings of my uncles and asked then about it. They told me to be at Hogwarts on that day and ' _come back'_ with them. So I did."

"Why do you look like your only 20? I mean if you have really been alive all this time? Did you tell anyone?"

"Simple. I look like I'm 20 because I am 20, that's part of the curse/ gift what ever you want to call it. When you reach that age you stop aging. You stay 20 forever. It's quiet good actually because you don't have to worry about getting old, but it's so lonely, but it looks like you wont have worry about that now do you? I told my family and the people closest to me."

Harry just nodded numbly. Alysse smiled,

"I better go. The meeting will be over soon and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye Harry." Alysse said, giving him a hug before leaving to her own room.

Harry went to bed that night with a lot on his mind.

The next morning Harry was starting to understand was Alysse had told him last night. Was must of slept in because he woke up to his mother yelling at him to get up.

"Harry, dear! Get up now!"

"Coming!" He called, before getting ready for the day ahead.

Harry had a quick breakfast before he, Alysse and the founders left for Hogwarts.

Arriving back at Hogwarts they all split up to do what ever that needed to do. Harry walked over to the castle. He called on his element magic again and started work on the first floor again.

It took four hours to get all the classrooms, hallways and offices done. After a short break he got back to work. He was become much fast at calling upon his element magic and forcing it to do what he wanted. In this case rebuild Hogwarts. Harry had found out that he had power over all elements, by accident.

Harry stopped for a quick lunch and went back to work.

For the next week Harry worked like this. Having a break ever few hours, too keep up his energy. Harry had found a way to make the silver he was going to use in and around the castle save for werewolves. It was very old, ancient and was every hard to perform. Harry had master it perfectly on about his tenth try,

It had only taken Harry a little more than a week to complete Hogwarts. He cast the spell on the silver. If he had done it right it should be permanent. After finishing Hogwarts, Harry went to help with the wards. The founders were about three-quarters way though. They said it should only take about four days for then to finish.

Harry found a very old book that told him about a spell that would bring Hogwarts to life, so to speak. What it did was cast it on the wards and a person should be formed. This person was like a protector; it was used to power the wards. It wouldn't need to eat, sleep, die or anything, it just existed. Harry liked this idea because if something ever happened to the wards, there would always be the protector, to look after things until they could rebuild the wards. Harry took this idea to the founders and they agreed, after some pressuring.

When everything at Hogwarts was ready for the new term. It was Christmas Eve. They had, in two weeks, restructured Hogwarts, warded it, refurnished it and cast the necessary spells, that the silver would be no problem to werewolf's and they had cast the spell that brought Hogwarts to life. All the founders had to do now was talk to the sorting Hat, but they were putting that off until after Christmas.

Christmas eve was a wonderful occasion. Most of the orders were there. The Weasley's and Hermione were on holidays with there respective families. Everyone was eating, talking and laughing, even the founders and Alysse were having a good time. The only person that didn't seem to be having any fun was Snape. He was siting in a dark corner watching everyone.

Harry noticed this and whispered something to Salazar, who agreed right away. They both walked over to Snape, who looked up at then and asked rather nastily,

"What do you want?"

"Oh… nothing…" Replied Salazar.

"I demand to know what your up to!" Sneered Snape.

"I don't think that we sure let him in on it now, that his being so cruel towards us, don't you Sal?" Replied Harry.

"So do I." Replied Salazar.

"What's going on?" Snape asked curiously.

"I don't know… I don't think his really into this sort of thing… Should we tell him, Sal?" Asked Harry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Salazar, innocently.

"You know… 'The' Prank. I don't really know if Snape wants in." Harry said, winking at Salazar.

"Why would he help us?" Replied Salazar, returning the wink.

"I don't know maybe to get some revenge… but who knows…" Said Harry, slyly.

"Revenge on who?" Salazar asked.

"I don't know… Maybe… Sirius… Dad… Remus… you know… Everyone…" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" asked Snape, who was getting annoyed that they were ignoring him, but talking about him, right in front of him.

"Well… we were wondering if you wanted to help us with something…" Harry said quietly.

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews. You're all cool.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update… I was sick and had a few other things in the way… like homework and stuff… you know what I'm talking about…**

 **Do you think that Alysse and Harry should be together, still?**

 **I'll answer your questions next chapter.**

 **CYA**


End file.
